Sob as Folhas de Outono
by Dona Peppa Yaoi
Summary: Uma song-fic Shiryu x Seiya. Como quase não tem nada desse fandom e eu ADORO, resolvi escrever uma. "Qdo a guerra Santa contra Hades finalmente acaba, o que lhes resta a não ser assumir seus sentimentos e amar...?" Yaoi


_Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim ao japinha gente-boa Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation._

_Atenção: Este conto contém cenas Yaoi (romance entre pessoas do sexo masculino). Se o tema não lhe agrada, por favor, respeite-se e não leia._

**"Sob as Folhas de Outono"**

* Este conto se passa após a Batalha contra Hades e antes de O Prólogo do Céu *

**N/A: **Música tema: " All About Lovin' You" do Bon Jovi.

Looking at the pages of my life

Faded memories of me and you

Mistakes you know I've made a few

I took some shots and fell from time to time

"Finalmente vamos para casa, Seiya... Vamos para casa..."

Desde que ouvira esta frase de Athena, ainda nos Campos Elíseos, ele ensaiava adentrar novamente a pequena cabana. Tinha sido ele, com a ajuda de seus outros amigos, quem carregou o cavaleiro de Pégaso até a superfície e suspirou aliviado ao pé de seu leito quando soube que estaria finalmente a salvo. A última cena, porém, de certa forma o desolara... Aquele rosto tão habituado a sorrir, a voz jovial, os olhos pueris, tudo isso estava apagado numa expressão incompatível ao jovem Seiya. Então, desde que deixou aquele quarto, mirando-o imóvel sob cuidados médicos, não teve mais coragem de voltar... E no momento seguinte ganhou uma certeza que impulsivamente o levou de volta para casa e o fez iniciar de imediato o treinamento dos pupilos que agora, sem Dohko, estariam sob sua tutela.

Porém, nem a estratégia de trabalhar de sol a sol para esquecer sua angústia funcionou, pois ainda pensava em Seiya o tempo todo. Chegara a conclusão de que não poderia passar mais um dia sem vê-lo e certo dia decidiu de fato voltar à pequena casa ao lado do Santuário.

Baby, you were there to pull me through

We've been around the block a time or two

I'm gonna lay it on the line

Ask me how we've come this far

The answer's written in my eyes

Shiryu rodeou a cabana ensaiando adentrá-la. Estacou em frente à uma das janelas e olhou para dentro: na cama estava Seiya sentado, conversando algo com os enfermeiros. Suspirou encostando-se na parede ao lado da janela para reunir coragem. Havia pouco mais de dois meses que nem sequer tinha contato com alguém do santuário, pois fizera questão de se isolar para ponderar seus recentes sentimentos. Finalmente, após outro suspiro encorajador, entrou.

X

- Shiryu? - Seiya sorriu ao vê-lo em seu quarto.

- Oi... - ele respondeu timidamente e aproximando-se em passos lentos.

- Que legal, cara! Só faltava VOCÊ para aparecer por aqui, sabia?

- É... eu sei, eu estava...

- Poxa...'tou feliz mesmo! Até que enfim veio, dragão! Nem vou perguntar onde esteve todo este tempo... – se acomodou melhor na cama, arrumando o travesseiro atrás de si. Parecia radiante.

Ambos então ficaram em silêncio, um sorrindo para o outro durante algum tempo. Shiryu estranhou o fato de ele ainda estar de cama. Será que seus ferimentos tinham sido tão graves assim? Ao menos via que a vivacidade de seu amigo voltara; momentos antes até achou que não o veria mais como sempre fora. Então, precipitou-se ao seu lado ajoelhando-se.

- E você está bem, Seiya? Eu... fiquei tão preocupado...

- Relaxe, Shiryu! - riu.- Está tudo bem...

- Com licença.- um enfermeiro adentrou o quarto trazendo alguns aparelhos sobre uma mesinha de rodinhas. - Desculpe interrompê-los mas, é hora dos exames diários.

- Ah, tudo bem. – o cavaleiro de dragão sorriu.- Então vou deixá-lo à vontade, Seiya.

- Shiryu! - o sagitariano impediu-o de se levantar segurando em uma de suas mãos. - Faz tempo que não nos vemos, não é mesmo? Eu sei que dois meses é pouco, mas para nós, cavaleiros de bronze que desde que chegamos dos treinamentos nunca nos separamos um dia sequer... – o libriano olhou-o com mais atenção.- Você poderia ir ao Parque Central, esta tarde?

- Sim...

- Então, nos vemos ao fim do dia... Ando muito trancado aqui, preciso sair um pouco, sabe? - ambos sorriram fraternalmente.

- Sei. Estarei lá, Seiya.

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new

That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more

I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time

When I look at what my life's been comin' to

I'm all about lovin' you

.o0O0o.

O parque ficava à beira de um belo lago. Aquele era um dia relativamente frio, porém o sol do quase crepúsculo pincelava a superfície das plantas, colorindo em dourado praticamente tudo o que jazia naquele belo lugar. O lago que refletia o céu áureo confundia sua própria superfície de tão serenas águas. Shiryu chegou no momento em que começava a ventar e pequenas marolas ameaçavam a nitidez daquele espelho natural. Recostou-se numa das árvores para esperar e o rosto jovial de Seiya não lhe saía da mente. Contudo, estava feliz, vira que ao menos o amigo já estava alegre e muito bem.

Mas havia um porém, ele se sentia de certa forma um pouco desleal em não considerar Seiya apenas um amigo. Há muito, para não dizer desde a primeira vez em que o viu, o jovem Ogawara passou a ter um significado muito forte em sua vida. Por ele fora capaz de arriscar sua própria vida mais de uma vez e sabia que o faria novamente se precisasse. Então, quando achou que Seiya estava morto pela espada de Hades, seu desespero em vê-lo imóvel ao chão lhe revelou a verdade: o amava. Diante disso um pensamento lhe pesou desde então: Seiya tinha de saber de seu sentimento mesmo que não o tivesse igual. Achava injusto amá-lo em segredo como homem enquanto Seiya apenas lhe esperava amizade. E Shiryu jamais cogitou a hipótese de ser correspondido. Em sua opinião, Seiya era muito brincalhão e ficava impossível ler na entrelinhas. Mesmo assim, ele tinha de lhe revelar, livrar-se daquilo que já o sufocava.

I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby

We've been to hell and back again

Through it all you're always my best friend

For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do

Tonight I'm gonna find a way

Fechou os olhos e apertou-os como se aquele peso lhe machucasse. Ele decidira se declarar, mas se considerava um fraco... um desertor. Manteve a expressão levemente amarga.

- Olá, posso saber onde dói?

Shiryu virou-se rapidamente para a direção que vinha aquela voz. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe todo o corpo impedindo-o de responder com palavras. Ele finalmente havia chegado! Sorriu, mas não saberia definir o que exatamente sentiu ao ver seu querido amigo não caminhando com a característica agilidade em sua direção, mas sim sobre uma cadeira de rodas.

- Eu que tomo analgésicos e é você quem faz cara azeda? – brincou Seiya, girando as rodas mais para perto.

- Você... não muda mesmo, não? - Shiryu acabou rindo, disfarçando seu embaraço.

- Queria que eu mudasse?

- Não! Adoro seu jeito, Seiya! Aliás, sempre... Adorei este seu bom humor... - Shiryu desviava o olhar timidamente toda vez que se referia diretamente à pessoa de Seiya. Só faltava corar e isso o deixava mais inseguro ainda em dirigir a conversa para seu objetivo. Ele tinha de se declarar ao seu amigo, mas seus olhos pareciam imcapazes de se fixar no outro. O sagitariano sorriu largamente.

- É... Eu estava com saudades, Suiyama... Vamos dar uma volta? – propôs alegre e Shiryu assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Posso? – perguntou apontando o guidão para empurrar a cadeira.

- Pode sim. Chega de supino por hoje! Agora vou curtir a paisagem com meu... Melhor amigo. – Pégaso piscou e Shiryu mais uma vez desviou, olhando as folhas secas que caíam das árvores.

O libriano levou o amigo por toda a extensão do caminho à beira do lago. Enquanto passeavam pelo parque, iam conversando calmamente sobre futilidades, sempre evitando o assunto sobre a traumática batalha contra Hades. Bem que Shiryu tentava direcionar o assunto para um momento oportuno e citar seus sentimentos mas, ou a fala estendida de Seiya ou a timidez excessiva de si próprio sempre o atrapalhavam.

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new

That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more

I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time

When I look at what my life's been comin' to

I'm all about lovin' you

A certo momento ventava forte, um vento inesperado de outono e frio o suficiente para terem de se agasalhar mais. Então, durante o passeio e enquanto Seiya ajeitava melhor seu cachecol, este, sem querer, acabou voando para o outro lado. Shiryu imediatamente foi pegá-lo e apressou-se em trazê-lo de volta. Então inclinou-se à frente do amigo, entregando-lhe a peça.

- Ufa, quase que cai no lago...

- Obrigado.- ao pegar o cachecol, Seiya tocou levemente a mão do amigo, que sentiu uma sutil corrente elétrica percorrer seu braço.- Por isso que não gosto de clima frio, é tanta roupa...

- É... mas, só em dia frio para você deixar aquela regata vermelha de lado...- disse Shiryu, enquanto ajudava-lhe a vestir o cachecol novamente.

- O que é que tem a minha regata? Eu gosto dela, tá?

- Ah, Seiya... É que você parece... - ele decidiu inconscientemente ser logo objetivo.- Quero dizer, você fica tão bonito em roupas de inverno... Nesse casaco azul-marinho, por exemplo... – Shiryu tentava olhá-lo enquanto dizia isso, mas sem sucesso. Titubeava seu olhar para o chão. Seiya deu um risinho sutil.

- O que foi...

- "Bonito"... Por que não olhou para mim quando disse isso, "Bonito"?- provocou Seiya.

- ...

- E eu achava que era impressão minha... Aliás, quando você vai parar de desviar o olhar quando fala de mim, Shiryu? – perguntou intimidante puxando-o com certo vigor pelo braço, o que fez o amigo quase cair de joelhos em frente à sua cadeira. Shiryu não pode escapar: teve de encará-lo, só que desta vez era por sua própria vontade. Uma vontade que ele não conseguiria explicar de onde veio. Ficou por longos momentos, observando-o. Os raios finais daquele dia transformavam os expressivos olhos castanhos de Seiya em jóias de âmbar. As folhas secas tingidas de ocre caíam sem pressa sobre eles e em toda a volta. O vento abrandara, Shiryu agachou-se e segurou as mãos do amigo.

- Eu tive tanto medo... Seiya...

- Medo? Como ass...

- Medo de jamais estarmos, os dois, aqui novamente... O meu desespero, Seiya... De que você tivesse morrido. – aninhou o próprio rosto entre as mãos que segurava. A voz saía abafada entre elas - Não sabe a dor de entregá-lo desacordado nas mãos dos médicos... Sem a certeza de que eles lhe devolveriam com vida... Desculpa, Seiya... eu...

You can take this world away

You're everything I am

Just read the lines upon my face

I'm all about lovin' you

Além deles, apenas ouviam-se os últimos pios dos pássaros e o vento entre as folhas. O silêncio e a noite chegavam para acalentá-los. Quando Shiryu voltou seu olhar a Seiya, este estava com os olhos úmidos de uma emoção que também lhe aflorava. Enquanto a primeira lágrima escapava de seus orbes âmbar, Seiya retirou sutilmente uma folha que caíra sobre os cabelos negros de Shiryu.

- Eu sei exatamente... Exatamente o que você sentiu. Eu me lembro também quando você, Shiryu, foi entregue aos médicos... A angústia de saber se você voltaria a enxergar ou não; ou pior ainda, se sobreviveria...

- Então... você entende... – Shiryu mantinha a voz serena, apesar de também comovido. Seiya deixou sua emoção correr...

- Mas, o pior foi desta vez, Shiryu, quando despertei e todos vinham me visitar, menos quem eu mais precisava... Passavam-se as semanas, chegava a um, dois meses e você nunca aparecia... Eu estava feliz de ter sobrevivido à espada de Hades, só que eu não entendia se a sua ausência era algum tipo de castigo para mim... Algum castigo por eu ter feito vocês sofrerem... achando que eu tinha morrido ou...

- Castigo? Seiya...- o libriano estendeu sua mão ao rosto dele. Sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrendo entre seus dedos. – Jamais pense isso... jamais...

Seiya baixou a cabeça fazendo uma imperceptível afirmação, como uma criança recebendo a ordem de um pai. Shiryu não resistiu: trouxe de repente o rosto do amigo para perto de si e beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios carnudos para depois não resistir e tornar-se ávido por eles. Porém, Seiya não conseguiu acompanhá-lo. Irrompeu em mais lágrimas, o que obrigou seu amigo a cessar o beijo entre seus fortes soluços. O libriano nunca o vira chorar daquela maneira. Provavelmente o jovem cavaleiro de Pégaso se encontrava mais sensível devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Sua força e autoconfiança estavam inevitavelmente abaladas. Ele era o líder do grupo, um guerreiro que dependia de seu físico e agora... estava como inválido. Mas, Shiryu vira que ele até tentou manter-se firme; disfarçar com seu característico humor inalterável no início daquele encontro... Então, sentiu-se mal por deixá-lo no momento mais delicado. "Fui um covarde... Voltei para a China, fugindo de meus sentimentos e mal sabia que ..."

- Seiya...- olhando o pequeno rosto encharcado teve uma vontade avassaladora de protegê-lo.- Acalme-se... por favor...

- Por que você não veio... – ele perguntou com a voz embargada e, de joelhos, o dragão lhe abraçou estreitando-o firme contra seu peito.

- Me desculpa... por favor... Desculpa... Tive medo.

Seiya reagiu ao abraço enlaçando-o pelo tórax e afundando o rosto nos fios lisos e negros. Respirou o odor de Shiryu, aproveitando-o como bálsamo. Por fim, enxugou suas abundantes lágrimas com a manga do casaco e se recompôs por um momento.

- Diga o porquê, Shiryu... diga...

- Eu...- apesar de tudo estar praticamente escancarado, o libriano ainda desviou seu olhar para o lago. Pégaso virou-lhe delicadamente o rosto de volta.

- Sem brincadeiras, Dragão, por favor... Diz... o que eu preciso ouvir...

Shiryu decidiu não esperar. Tomou fôlego e disse logo, esforçando-se ao máximo para não fazer seus olhos desertarem novamente dos de seu amigo.

- Eu fugi... eu fugi do amor que eu sinto por você, Seiya... é isso...

Sob esta declaração, Pégaso obrigou os músculos de seu rosto, debilitados de tanto chorar, desenhar um vívido sorriso. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros.

- E eu te amo, Shiryu... Tanto que supera minha própria vida. Eu preferia ter morrido nos Campos Elíseos à ter de esperá-lo por mais dois meses...

Shiryu levou a mão grossa de seu amigo aos lábios. Beijou-a demoradamente e por fim, de forma suave tentou tomar seus lábios mais uma vez. Seiya inclinou para frente, desta vez entregando-se ao carinho. Suas línguas tocaram-se ternas, Shiryu deliciou-se na boca de seu amado, Seiya inebriou-se mais uma vez do perfume dos cabelos do outro. Por que Shiryu era sempre tão cheiroso? Um aroma delicado de oriente. Há muito esperava por isso: senti-lo de perto. Ele também havia fugido algumas vezes deste seu anseio... Não era justo condená-lo por sua ausência. Na verdade, estava feliz.

- E então... E agora...? – Shiryu perguntou, ainda recuperando-se do beijo e sorrindo alegre.

- Como "E agora"? – disse o sagitariano com a voz mais animada.- Agora... Bem... – olhou para o chão e de sua cadeira tentou alcançar pequenos botões de dente-de-leão. Rapidamente fez um anel com o raminho. - Agora a gente se casa!

- Hein?

- Dá o dedinho aqui... – alargou o sorriso puxando-lhe a mão esquerda.

- Ah, lá vem você!... – riu o libriano, tentando recusar constrangido daquela brincadeira.

- Ei, fica quietinha, noiva!- brincou Seiya, tentando encaixar o anelzinho tosco no dedo do amado.

- Noiva? Eu não sou a noiva!

- Claro que é! "E agora?" – imitou jocosamente a voz de Shiryu.- Quem faz uma pergunta dessas depois de um beijo de amor?

- Ora...

- Seu "quebra-clima"!

- Ah, Seiya, pára!

- Você quem começou. Queria o quê? Que eu filosofasse? Isso é coisa sua, não minha! – riu alto. Shiryu deu a volta na cadeira e começou a empurrá-la. A lua crescente já subia no horizonte e refletia parte de si no belo lago.

- É... – suspirou Suiyama.- Pelo menos você voltou ao normal!

- Eu voltei ao normal? Não viu nada, Dragão... Deixa esse Pégaso poder sair daqui e voar pra cima de você! Aí você vai conhecer o meu "normal"...- Shiryu então segurou firme em seus ombros, simulando-se bravo.

- Isso é uma ameaça ou uma promessa?

Seiya puxou-lhe pelas duas mãos até que ele inclinasse às suas costas. Sussurrou ao seu ouvido, sorrindo:

- É uma _certeza_.

E quem os visse naquele momento, sob a luz prateada, não haveria jamais em duvidar que aqueles dois já eram amantes desde o primeiro dia; muito antes de hoje se declararem um ao outro...

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new

That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more

I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time

When I look at what my life's been comin' to

**FIM**

**N/A:** Siiim! Este é um fandom não muito badalado, mas me apaixonei por Shiryu x Seiya após ver algumas (poucas) fanarts deste casal... Fics então... São verdadeiros diamantes de tão raros!

Então, resolvi sanar este desfalque fazendo essa coisinha mega-açucarada, ae... Espero que vcs tenham gostado XD

Bjus da titia Peppa e até a próxima!


End file.
